


Young and In Love

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Tagging along with your friend Jess to a college bar seems like a waste of time until you meet the older brother of Jess’ crush, Sam Winchester. As first it’s lust at first sight but after a tricked double date and a little karaoke something more seems to be brewing with you and Dean Winchester.





	Young and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So for week thirteen of the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge, I really like both prompts and I also love college AUs so here you go. I sincerely hope you enjoy. All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Friday night in a college bar was not exactly how you planned to spend your evening, but your roommate Jess insisted. She had a crush on a boy in one of her classes and he was supposed to be there with his friends. Since your other friend Charlie was working you decided to bite the bullet and accompany her. However, since walking in you had this sudden urge to get the hell out. It was loud, crowded, and the overwhelming stench of too much Axe body spray was enough to put you off. Not Jess though.

     “Come on Y/N,” Jess grabs your hand pulling you through the crowd. “Hi Sam, we made it!”

     Jess was practically bouncing on her heels when Sam turned his smile widening at the sight of Jess. It relieved you a bit that what Jess was feeling was obviously not one-sided. “Jess, you guys got here just in time. We ordered a round. Um, I’m Sam by the way you must be Y/N.”

      I took his hand offering my own smile, “That’s me I’m the bestie you have to impress.”

      Sam visibly gulped as Jess nudged you but you only laughed as Sam quickly offered seats to you both. Sam introduced us to his friends and promised his older brother would be back with drinks shortly. Sam and his friends weren’t half bad compared to other college boys you knew. They were funny but not in an obnoxious kind of way. Meanwhile, you watched Jess and Sam make puppy eyes at each other. You’d kill for that drink anytime now.

      “Come on Ash,” a deep voice sounded beside you as a tray of drinks was set down in front of you. “ **You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.** There’s no way Han would have let Kylo activate that lightsaber. Han did it to save his son.”

     “Dean, come on man do you know how crazy that sounds?” you turn to find a man with a literal mullet eyeing a very attractive man. Dean had to be the man and for the first time, you swallowed understanding how quickly people could fall in love at first sight. Well, maybe not love but certainly lust.

     “Sorry to interrupt, Ash was it? But Dean makes a valid point. Kylo looked just as surprised when the lightsaber ignited. I’m guessing Han knew if Kylo didn’t Snoke would kill him. Han had let his son down before he wasn’t about to do it again so, therefore, he had to be the one who activated the lightsaber,” I offered with a shrug taking a beer bottle and smiling at the men.

     “I think I’m in love,” Dean grinned offering you a wink as Ash threw his hands up and disappeared back into the crowd. “Hi there, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester, I’m Sam’s older more handsome brother.”

     “Hiya Dean, I’m Y/N bestie to that little blonde number who your brother is making googly eyes over,” you giggled as Sam and Jess both blushed.

     “Oh, so you’re giving the approval. So how’s Sammy doing?”

     “Not bad, he’s very polite and hasn’t been forward at all. Right now I’d say they’ll end the night with a kiss and a promise of a future date. I’m going to go ahead and approve,” you turned to Sam. “But as a disclaimer, you hurt her and I’m making sure you regret the day you were ever born.”

     “I won’t hurt her,” Sam declared squeezing Jess’ hand. “Never in a million years.”

     “Oh Sam,” Jess cooed and you made a face before standing up.

     “Okay, well, my job is done so I’m going to go and binge watch The Defenders patiently awaiting your return Jess. Nice to meet you all,” you bowed turning to leave but was stopped by Dean blocking you.

     “Going to run away when I just got here?” Dean had a cocky expression which only made you roll your eyes.

     “Hey, I did my duty and took up for you buddy with Han Solo. Now I just want to get out of these clothes and watch some Netflix.”

     “So, what you’re saying is you want a little Netflix and Chill?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before taking a sip of his beer.

     “Yeah with me and my hand Winchester,” you waved at him as you passed and he nodded with an amused expression.

     By the time Jess returned home that night she was sporting a newly minted hickey and a date with the youngest Winchester. However, it was on the condition that it was a double date and that Dean had insisted that you were his plus one. You didn’t have a good enough excuse so you agreed and so Saturday night found [you dolled up to Jess’ specifications](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D227108320&t=YWI5OWViNzU4MjhiNzk5MzNhNTQ5MjdjOGMxYWU4ZTRlN2Y2Y2UwYiwwREt0cm9XMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164512656719%2Fyoung-and-in-love&m=1) and at a club in town. Unfortunately, they’d pick karaoke night but otherwise, the atmosphere was nice. Jess and you arrived early enough to get a booth and waited for Sam and Dean.

    “I can’t believe I agreed to this,” you mused at Jess. “You know I’m going to hold this over you right?”

    “I’m aware but this wasn’t my, nor Sam’s idea. Dean insisted. You made a hell of an impression on him. Sam says he hasn’t stopped talking about you since they got home last night.”

   You smiled to yourself kind of excited at the prospect that someone who looked like Dean had a thing for you. It was probably passing fancy, but still, one night couldn’t hurt. Jess slapped your arm as Sam and Dean walked into view sitting down the drinks. Jess moved allowing Dean to slide in next to you while Sam slid in next to Jess.

   “Y/N, so glad you accepted the invite,” Dean looked beautiful tonight and his smile could have made the devil blush. You accepted you were doomed and were probably going to be banging him like a screen door in a hurricane before the night was over.

   “Well, I couldn’t resist seeing what you had planned for tonight. Although karaoke was not at the top of my list,” you threw back.

   “She’s lying, Dean. This girl can sing like no one’s business she gets shy though,” Jess tattled and you could see the wheels turning in Dean’s head with the information.

   “I’m not nearly drunk enough to be singing tonight,” you threw back just as the bartender approached with a tray of shots.

   “Jess, please don’t tell me you planned this,” you demanded already seeing the fates were working against you.

   “The winner gets five hundred bucks. I believe in you and I even picked out that song you’ve been singing on repeat lately. Plus Sam and Dean really want to hear you sing.”

    Both Winchesters nodded in agreement before clinking their shot glasses with yours and Jess followed suit with a wink. Dean spoke up then as he threw his free arm around your shoulder, “Don’t worry Princess you’ve got your own personal cheering section right here,” he leaned down in your ear. “And I’ve got a special prize for you win or lose.”

   You almost spit out your drink but managed to avoid it as the singing began. The music was too loud for much conversation but Dean’s hands never strayed far from you. Soon his hand gripped loosely on your thigh. It was just a warm weight on your leg but it felt you with something and all you wanted was for him to trail it up closer to your core. But before you can make a move your name is called to sing. Thankfully Jess had picked a Lana Del Rey song that you knew by heart.

   “Knock ‘em dead, Princess,” Dean cheers as you head to the stage. You swallow back your nerves nodding to Jess, Sam, and Dean.

   “Hey, everyone! This one is actually dedicated to my friends over there! It’s kind of our first date so this seemed appropriate. Any who I present  _Love_  by Lana Del Rey.” The music starts slow and I look up locking eyes with Dean as he has moved right in front of the stage.

> _Look at you kids with your vintage music_  
>  Comin’ through satellites while cruisin’  
> You’re part of the past, but now you’re the future  
> Signals crossing can get confusing
> 
> _It’s enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy  
>  Sometimes, it’s enough just to make you feel crazy_
> 
> _You get ready, you get all dressed up_  
>  To go nowhere in particular  
> Back to work or the coffee shop  
> Doesn’t matter ‘cause it’s enough  
> To be young and in love  
> To be young and in love

   Dean is smitten as you look down your heart leaping in your throat, as you get back into the music with a small sway in your hips. Suddenly the only thing you can think of is late nights with Dean tangled in bed sheets making love and feeling alive.

> _And it’s enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy  
>  It’s enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy_
> 
> _I get ready, I get all dressed up_  
>  To go nowhere in particular  
> It doesn’t matter if I’m not enough  
> For the future or the things to come  
> 'Cause I’m young and in love  
> I’m young and in love
> 
> _Don’t worry, baby  
>  Don’t worry, baby_

   The music finally fades as your eyes close taking a deep breath at the images your brain conjured. The rumble of applause reminds you where you are as Dean holds out his hand helping you off the stage. You don’t waste any more time before throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into a rough kiss.

   “I think I want my special prize now,” you gasp as Dean pulls away.

   “What about your prize money? After that performance Princess, you are definitely going to win.”

   “Jess signed me up so she’ll grab my winnings. Now about that prize, Cowboy?”

   Dean and you barely made it back to his car in the parking lot. Thankfully he parked near a place with no street light and out of the way of security cameras. He pushed you in on your back as you made quick work pushing your jeans and panties down allowing air to hit your dripping core. You both knew it had to be quick but so there wasn’t time for much foreplay not that either of you needed it at the moment. Dean pushed his pants down wrapping your legs around his waist. He gripped his cock in his hand slowly running it through your folds as groans spilled from his lips.

   “Come on Cowboy! I want my prize!” you demanded and he listened as he slid in with one forceful thrust. Dean was big and the burn as you stretched around him as nearly painful but quickly turned to pleasure. He leaned over you sharing a heated kiss before pulling your shirt up and the kiss soon traveled over your chest as he slowly began to roll his hips working himself in and out of you. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders holding onto his back muscles as his lips danced across each breast. Your shared gasps and moans filled the car. “Dean, Dean please let me ride you. Please.”

     “Hell yes!” Dean pulled out as you whimpered before he somehow managed to switch places with you. Your thighs spread over him as you hand worked his cock up and down before you straddled him slowly sliding back onto him. This angle was different and allowed him to hit new places and with each rise and fall of your hips, he hit your g-spot practically making you sing with praise. You’d had sex before but it had never quite felt this good but then again no one had ever looked at you like Dean did as you rode him each quickly approaching your own climaxes. Dean’s hands found your hips squeezing just enough that you knew you’d have finger shaped bruises tomorrow. “Princess, I’m not going to last much longer, but I’m not coming without you.”

    “I’m close Dean,” you somehow managed as one of his hands slipped from your hip and soon his fingers were massaging your clit. The coil tightening in your belly was so tight that with one more roll of your hips you’d lose it and you hoped Dean was as close as he thought he was. He seemed to know as he smiled almost devilishly as he moved and suddenly his hips began thrusting up meeting yours as you worked yourself over. With his finger on your clit and a final thrust of his hips, you screamed as your orgasm exploded where black spots speckled your vision. Dean groaned and soon you felt the coils of hot cum in your core and you fell over onto his chest. You nuzzled your face into his neck as he began to soften inside of you.

    “Princess, we can’t stay like this. We’ll both regret it in the morning,” he offered although you could tell it was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

   You sat up and slowly pulled yourself off of him. He pulled up his shirt and cleaned the cum that was leaking from you as you blushed pulling your shirt back on suddenly feeling a little conscious. Both of you dressed in relative silence before stepping out of the back of his car. Before you could make a move he wrapped you up in his arms from behind kissing your neck, “Come home with me tonight. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and I can’t do that if you leave me.”

    You turned wrapping your arms around his neck. A part of you knew you should go home you barely knew Dean after all, but you found you didn’t want to as the Lana song played in your head. The decision was easy, “Well, I’m young and in love so why not. Take me home Winchester.”

     “I think I really like this Lana chick,” he offered with another kiss before opening the door for you to climb in the passenger seat. “Wait one second Princess I’ll be back.”

     You watched as Dean disappeared back into the club as you laid your head against the seat feeling the ghost touches he’d traced all over your body in the passionate yet brief moment in the back of his car.  Just looking to the back seat filled you with a remarkable feeling of being wanted.

     The door opened and Dean climbed in with a slam and a smile, “Well the kids are taken care of. They are going to stay at your place so we have my place to ourselves. It’ll be a lot easier for your prize.”

     “So the car sex wasn’t my prize?” you asked innocently already feeling the heat begin to build once more.

     “That was just foreplay, Princess. Like you said we’re young and in love and we’ve got all night,” Dean’s hand entwined with yours as he pulled onto the highway. You smiled as Dean began singing under his breath but enough you could hear. You scooted over as he put his arm around your shoulder and soon you were both singing together, “’ _Cause I’m young and in love. I’m young and in love. Don’t worry, baby. Don’t worry, baby_.”


End file.
